Ours
by kerbubbles
Summary: Ian and Anthony may struggle with bullies, but their love still stays strong. summary better than story! Ianthony fluff!


A/N: Hello to all! Yes, I'm alive! Sorry I haven't posted in quite a while, I've had NMS (no motivation syndrome) anyway, I know I should be posting When You Need Me chapter 4, but I haven't started it yet… DON'T KILL ME! Anyway, this is a song fic based off of Ours by Taylor Swift. I love her so much. Anyway, I may not use the whole song, because it won't all fit with Ian and Anthony. This will be set back when they were in high school where they had bully problems about being gay and blah blah blah. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read!

I smile as I sit in class and think of you. Your perfect dark brown hair that hangs in your face in that sexy way, those beautiful brown eyes that make me melt whenever they meet mine, and those perfect, strong pink lips that feel like heaven against my soft ones. I sigh

when I look at the empty seat to my left. I don't get to see you till next hour.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you_

I scowl when a paper airplane hits my left cheek. I sigh and look in the direction it came from. I see the school bully, Brandon, laughing with his little buddies. I sigh and pick up the airplane, seeing it's written on. I open it up to see all it says is "You fag" written on it. I growl and ball it up, checking to see if the teacher still has her back turned, and throw it back at Brandon. I miss him by an inch and it tumbles to the ground. He starts to laugh harder and I just shake my head and turn back to focus on what the teacher is writing on the board.

I scowl once more as Brandon throws another airplane my direction with writing on it. I reluctantly open it up and read "How's your faggot boyfriend, Anthony? When's he gonna realize his mistake and dump you?" I shake my head as I drop the slightly crinkled paper on the floor, not even bothering to throw it back. The only reason people judge is because they don't understand true love. True, they know what love is, but they've never experienced it like we have. They'll judge, but they don't know what they're talking about. They just judge because they have nothing better to do than judge people they don't even know. If the hurtful words get to you, ignore it, because no matter what they say, I love you.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

I think of all the times when we were cuddling in my bed late at night, and you'd just start silently crying. I'd ask you what's wrong, and you would reply with all of the hurtful remarks thrown your way that day. I'd give you a sympathetic look and bring you closer, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. I'd tell you not to listen to them, because no matter what they say, you're beautiful and I love you. There will always be people who will try to bring you down, and it's only because they're jealous of what we have. Life is rough for us, but we'll get through it as long as we have our love for each other.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine _

You never know how people will react to us. Most days while walking down the hallway, I'm confronted by one of your exes. They'll say something to try and ruin us, like how you don't really love me, how you're not over them, or how you're still secretly dating them. Then they'll throw me one of their fake smiles and tell me to get away while I can, before I get hurt. But I don't care, because they're just jealous that they can't have you back, because you're mine.

_And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

Every time I come to you with tears in my eyes and tell you about all the hurtful things one of your exes has said, you smile and bring me in for a hug. You whisper in my ear, telling me not to worry about the petty little things they say. You say there will always be someone from your past or mine trying to bring us down, but it's only because they're jealous of us. They'll do whatever they can to make love hard for us, but we'll get through it, because we love each other, and that's all that matters. Then you'd pull apart from me and give me a smile, saying you love me and give me a light feathery kiss on the lips.

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you_

I think of all the times we joke about the people who shower us with snide remarks as we walk down the hall hand and hand. We always talk about how it's not their place to tell us it's wrong for us to be together. Who are they to judge us? We can be lovers if we want to, and it shouldn't be their problem. After all, they're not involved, are they? With all the hate that we've been through, people may expect us to break up, but we're too perfect for each other for that to happen. What doesn't douse the flames of our love makes them burn brighter.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
_Don't worry about what people say, I'll always love you. They'll try to tell you otherwise, but just ignore them. They may try to, but they can't take away our love. What's ours belongs to us, and us only.

I smile as I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. I gather up my stuff, throw it in my synch bag, and head towards the door. As I exit the room, I see you leaning against the wall by the door. I smile as you stand straight and head towards me. "Hey babe" you greet me as I pull you in for a hug. "Hey" I greet back. "I love you" you say, as you pull me out of the hug to press a gentle kiss to my lips. I smile at the disgusted groans heard from all around. "I love you too" I say as I pull you in for another kiss. I grab your hand and we make our way down the hall, ignoring the glares full of hatred and disgust thrown our way. Like I said, no matter what they do, they can't take the love that is ours and ours only. I belong with you, and you belong with me, and that's all that matters.


End file.
